


The Swindler's Truth

by Livelydinosaurrawr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dama - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Oikage is life, Romance, humor and drama, oikage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelydinosaurrawr/pseuds/Livelydinosaurrawr
Summary: In which a closeted lie leads naive blue-eyed Kageyama Tobio and fabled self proclaimed heart-throb Oikawa Tooru aching for a chance at love.





	The Swindler's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, it has been a really long time since I've written and finished a fic and because I absolutely LOVE the Oikage fandom, I decided to write a little something of my own since there's not enough oikage in the wold. I'm hella excited as always and if you happen to like my work, please feel free to comment!! It certainly does help a ton! All comments and suggestions will be gladly appreciated!!!!  And as of any whereabouts,  I do have to say there is going to be minor adult language involved, but that's nothing you guys can't handle. A special thanks to kp0p_addict for beta-ing this story and putting up with me;I ADORE YOU!
> 
> Disclaimer: (This will remain true for all the chapters in this stories!) Any kind of literature referred to in this fanfic belong to their respective authors! ^_^ 
> 
> Other than that, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! See you guys later!! :D 

The rain bore down merciless on the heart of the city that Fall. It continuously pounded it's cold and drenched fists against the rooftops of Miyagi. Day after day, the cities’ pleasant nature would turn into a warren of muddy waters, only to return to its aforementioned beauty at the many of hours of the night.

 For truth to be told, Miyagi’s citizens never paid attention to the paper boats that would ride along the rain’s currents towards the end of the city or how every day’s rain withered away at the unpleasantries of the streets in the city. If so, everyday was like a new beginning. A new beginning for everyone.

Well everyone, _except_ for Kageyama Tobio.

Everyday served as a constant reminder as to why Kageyama left his old home-- his father’s unstable lifestyle, so called ‘friends’ that turned their back on him when the time deemed ready, and lastly his dying love for volleyball.

It was no secret that Kageyama was not the friendliest of people. Sure he lacked the affable qualities his teammates possessed and was certainly always seen wearing his disreputable million-dollar frown in public, but that would never come remotely as close to how much he valued the meaning of friendship.

Of course, Kageyama’s never had a real friend that he could cherish or more importantly, flaunt to his royal highness, Oikawa Tooru, the devil in the flesh, to know what the word friendship actually means, but he knew that if he’d ever find someone stupid enough to tolerate or accept his inept ways, the contract would be sealed.

Certainly his father’s endless nights of cheap beer and boxes of old cigars with discouraged, demoralized women that definitely weren’t his mother did nothing to increase Kageyama’s emotional state. His mother was no different. Although she had been blessed with beauty beyond reach--long sleek, lustrous, obsidian-black hair that tumbled over her shoulders with such grace that only mimicked a fourth of her true personality-- the news and shock of her husband’s infidelity struck a nerve in her heart that triggered a change in who she really was.

_Ten year old Kageyama Tobio came home from afternoon volleyball practice that day and oh boy did he feel exhausted! His young prepubescent body ached in all the wrong places and longed nothing more than a glass of milk and an hour long nap to do the trick._

_Tuesdays were hell compared to the other days of the week because Tuesdays were all about conditioning and drilling and no hitting. And to Kageyama Tobio, no hitting was like taking candy away from a child! It was preposterous, treacherous, treasonous and everything else ten year old Kageyama could think of! If you asked him, it was all a load of phony baloney! Who came up with that idea anyway?_

_Twenty sets of drills and an hour and half later, Kageyama is facing his childhood home--its exterior walls covered with beautiful green plants that complemented the sky’s rosy pink hue, screaming comfort, light and warmth. Countless evenings Kageyama has stood in the same spot, facing the same direction towards the marble house; however that day, something about it, for some unknown reason, was off. How could something look the same, yet so different?_

_Kageyama makes his way through the redwood front door when he notices the gloomy feeling surrounding the air. The timing, the atmosphere, the house-- everything felt so wrong._

_As he proceeds deeper within the house, he observes that a few broken family pictures frames and small broken bottles of glass are lying scattered on the wooden floor, all leading a trail towards the living room. One step inside the living room, Kageyama instantly recognizes the pale-faced, lady lying on the floor, her once perfectly styled hair now tangled and untidy and several loose strands stuck to the dried tears lingering on her cheeks._

_“O-okaa-san” Kageyama manages to shriek before shifting next to her feeble body. “What’s w-wrong ? Are you hurt?”Kageyama asks pulling his mother’s body towards his to meet with a hug; however, she won’t look him in the eye._

_“Please look at me Okaa-san. I c-can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” he barely says as he tries to catch his mother’s gaze. She’s physically shaking, feeling lost and forgotten. “ You wouldn’t understand” she utters faintly, her midnight eyes fixed on the carpet floor, staring at nothing. A voice speaks again._

_“ YOU wouldn’t understand anything!” She barks with deep fervor, her outburst conveyed towards Kageyama. Yet, the minute her crude words leave her mouth, her eyes soften at the sudden realization and the tears in her eyes begin to swell. Once the first tear broke free, the rest follows with no restrain._

Watching his mother express her heartbreak that day had brought Kageyama immeasurable grief and sorrow. It had never been in his mother’s nature to burst out like how she had done so before Kageyama or display anything other than her refined elegance for that matter. What could have happened to bring such a change?

It had taken weeks before Kageyama had an understanding of what exactly happened that evening in the living room just prior to his arrival. Turns out his mother, much to Kageyama’s anger, had caught her husband and one of his assistants in the act and not much was left to open discussion. It had been enough to break the amount of trust and love she had confided in her husband and no amount of persuasion could challenge the hatred she had stored up in her heart.

Another chapter had ended in their lives and with his parent’s separation, there was nothing left for Kageyama to do than continue with his mother’s blessing to continue with school and volleyball. Eventually Kageyama’s father had moved out of their home and had rented an apartment in the heart of Tokyo and soon the daily life of only consisting of his mother and he had felt like second nature.

Nonetheless, the way the raven head saw it was that if people,had the audacity to judge him for being socially incompetent then it would be Kageyama’s pleasure if society would go fuck itself.

Call it his double edged sword, but Kageyama truly lived by what he believed. That’s why when the narcissistic asshole known as no other than Oikawa Tooru turned up in Kageyama’s life and ruined everything, Kageyama had no other way out than to give up what he most cherished.

What Kageyama least understood, however, was the sudden change in Oikawa. As to what exactly triggered Oikawa’s change in persona.

_Eleven year old Kageyama Tobio never knew what the word “amazing” meant. Yet after a particular practice session with Oikawa that afternoon, things were beginning to change._

_“What do you mean you don't know how to serve?” Oikawa, then merely a teen, gawks at the news. “ And you’ve been on the team for how long?”_

_“ Two years,” Kageyama mumbles, feeling uncomfortable under Oikawa’s gaze._

_When Kageyama imagined asking Oikawa to teach him how to serve, it was solely based on the fact that Oikawa’s serve was all the team talked about._

_Rumor had gotten out that Oikawa Tooru had perfected a powerful serve quite like no one’s seen before and the thrill of learning from his senpai only made the situation better._

_Of course Kageyama’s never seen Oikawa serve because the younger members were never allowed to watch the older players practice, but rumor stated if you could convince Oikawa to show you his serve, it would be amazing._

_So Kageyama did what an average eleven year old could do best and was ask._

_“_ _My, my Tobio-chan,” sneers Oikawa, a smirk forming on his lips. “ What a shame. And who’s going to help you with that?”_

_“You?” Kageyama suggests, raising an eyebrow, still unsure how to reply to Oikawa’s attempt at small talk._

_“ What,” Oikawa spats, his light brown eyes widening by the second. “ I can't just teach you how to serve, Tobio-chan. It's taken me months to perfect my jump serve and you want me to give you the secret to a perfect serve just like that?”_

_“Please Oikawa-senpai, I want to learn how the serve like you,” Kageyama tries again, this time with a little more force._

_Oikawa rolls his eyes this time, his emotions getting the best of him. With a sigh, he says “ Tobio-chan, let’s get something straight here. You’ll never be like me or will be able to serve like me, got that? However,” he pauses, giving a momentary second thought to the situation, and lastly observing every inch of Kageyama’s face,” who am I to stop someone from trying?”_

_The older boy takes a few steps closer to Kageyama and states with a bit of confidence, “ I will not teach you the secret, but you can watch how it’s done. But just this once, got it ?”_

_Kageyama nods rapidly. Oikawa might not be teaching him how to serve, but he’ll take what he can get._

_The moment of truth had lived up to the expectation. Oikawa’s trained gaze on the volleyball on the court had proved to be a bit too much for Kageyama to handle because the moment Oikawa walked into the court, Kageyama felt a chill run down his spine._

_The raven head understood why out of all the jump serves, Oikawa’s stood out the most. It was not an ordinary jump serve that scored the team a point, but rather the kind that brought fear to the opponent and made you wish that you’d have never walked into the court, not with Oikawa on the other side of the net._

_With a giant leap forward at great height, Oikawa soars and slams the volleyball over the net with incredible force, the ball landing on the other side with a thud._

_Kageyama couldn't believe his eyes. “That was amazing, Oikawa-San!” he shouts, desperately trying to contain his excitement._

_“Yeah?” Oikawa glances at him and lets a small smile settle on his lips. “What position were you hoping to play as anyway? Wing spiker?”_

_“No idea,” Kageyama speaks. “All I know is that I like the feeling the ball leaves on my hand after I've hit it”_

_The brown haired boy snorts and lets out a small chuckle. “ Yeah well you get that a lot in volleyball.”_

_As he bends down to retrieve one of the balls on the court, he continues “Wing spikers are cool, but nothing beats being a setter.” With a smug look on his features and a volleyball facing Kageyama, he voices “That's my position here and I'm pretty damn good at it.”_

_“Setter?” the raven head tilts his head to a side, letting the new word slide off his tongue._

_Just then a wild “Shittykawa!” is heard coming from the back of the room near the water station and based on Kageyama’s gut instinct, Oikawa was really seconds away from getting pummeled and sent to the hospital. “Get your shitty panties away from my locker!”_

_Well then._

_“Gotta go, Tobio-chan, his highness awaits,” a wincing Oikawa bids an amused Kageyama farewell and really Kageyama can’t do anything else than pray for Oikawa’s wellbeing._

_“Goddammit Iwa-chan, what did we say about cursing around the kids!"_

 As much as Kageyama hates admitting to this small truth, Oikawa was the real reason why Kageyama trained to be a settler. And it was he that Kageyama wanted to surpass so badly. However as Kageyama’s talent began to shine and the news that aforementioned boy was supposed to train as a setter spread, the brown haired boy did not receive the news lightly. His fate had been set: Kageyama was to replace Oikawa and any form of proper etiquette between the two became a distant memory.

Surely with Kageyama’s lack of social etiquette and Oikawa’s hostile approach, the raven head boy began to come off as more and more of a dictator and less and less a teammate.

At the age of fourteen, a fed up and utterly lost Kageyama gave up on his hopes and dreams, walked out of his mom’s life into his dad’s apartment in Tokyo and suddenly the rest became history.

Little did fourteen year old Kageyama know that in two years time, a funky little fella and group of volleyball wannabes would re-ignite the fire inside him that’d gone out only years before.


End file.
